All Was Well
by LokiFeelsRuinedMe
Summary: Tom Hiddleston meets a beautiful young girl while filming his new movie. Will he find out about her dark past?
1. Chapter 1

ALL WAS WELL - PART 1

"AND CUT!"

Lindsay looked up from her clipboard and noticed the actors casually making their ways to their trailers for yet another costume change. She had landed possibly the greatest internship ever at Paramount Pictures and was offered a once in a lifetime opportunity to work on the set of the new movie Thor. She was a senior, studying film in college and was hoping to one day become a director, or actress, she hadn't decided yet.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry love! Didn't see you there."

She was rudely awoken from her daydream by one of the actors, Tom Hiddleston, who had accidentally bumped into her on the way back to set.

"Don't worry, no one ever does." She quietly said to herself, as he flashed a smile and hurried away. God, she was going to miss that smile.

With only one week left of filming, she knew that it would soon be back to the real world, no more Asgard, bifrost, special effects, Tom.. Her thoughts slowly turned again to Tom, with his velvety smooth voice and charm, along with his stunning looks of course. Drifting away into another daydream she turned her gaze to him, just a quick glance, she thought. Just to quiet my thoughts, and as she indulged herself he instantaneously made eye contact with her as if he knew she was looking at him. And like the charmer he was, flashed a stunning smile, causing Lindsay to blush and Tom to chuckle, putting him out of character causing the director to once again cut and let the team break for the day.

"AND THAT'S A WRAP,. SEE YOU BRIGHT AND EARLY TOMORROW."

Lindsay sighed and tidied up her things, bringing her clipboard back to the office.

"Hey, Lynds, could you do me a favor and make the rounds tonight? I'm beat."

"Sure thing Mark."

"You're the best." He said as he was already out the door. "Okay, I haven't done the rounds in a while and I know there's a list somewhere to-"

"Could I be of any assistance?" Lyndsay was cut off mid thought by Tom who had changed in record time and for some reason made his way back to the set.

"I.. I.. uh.. erm, need to close up for the night." She could barely function when he was around her for some reason.

"Well we can't have a pretty lady wandering around by herself now can we?" And with that they were off, his arm locked into hers, escorting her through out the set.

"Thank you Tom for helping, it really means a lot." She was surprised she could even form a proper sentence, when she noticed he was staring intently at her.

"No problem love, say.. You wouldn't want to come back to my trailer for some coffee or tea, would you? I mean, we can't have you on the road not caffeinated." He smirked and let out a chuckle. It took Lyndsay all of about two seconds to accept his request.

"Not bad for a trailer." She teasingly mocked. "Well, what do you expect?", he smiled, "only the best for Asgardian royalty. Now what'll it be? Tea or coffee for the lady?"

"Whatever you're having", she muttered, lost in thought. His trailer was sparsely decorated except for a fridge, couch, bed, and the usual amenities. He had kept it surprisingly clean.

"How do you take your coffee love?" Tom called over from the kitchen area.

"Cream and sugar please." She called back and within seconds Tom was sitting in front of her, coffee in hand. She was stunned by the surge of electricity when their hands brushed as she took the coffee from him. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who noticed, because something flashed across Toms face. She pushed the thought out of her head, 'yeah right girlie, you and him?' her subconscious sneered at her. After all, she was right. Lyndsay sighed and took another sip of her coffee.

"Anything wrong?" Tom asked, picking up on Lyndsay's sigh.

"No, I'm all right, thanks, just been a long day."

"Well don't I know it," Tom said as he brushed a strand of stray brown hair behind her ear. She shivered again, there was that electricity. Leaning into his touch, she allowed herself to close her eyes and enjoy the feel of his skin on hers. And all too quickly it was gone, her skin numb from where his hand was, wanting more. As if he could read her mind he took her hands into his.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Tom sighed, Lyndsay looked up in shock jumping back, certainly not expecting that to ever leave his lips.

"Wha-What?" She stuttered, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. And before she knew it he leaned in and kissed her. Gently at first, hesitant, not knowing how she would respond. But it was too late for her, greedily, she leaned into the kiss, tangling her hands into his beautiful black hair, their tongues intertwining. Wanting… craving, more. His touch sent shivers up her spine and she couldn't get enough. Without warning he picked her up and laid her down on the couch, climbing on top of her. Panting, he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest. 'Perhaps he is a god after all' Lyndsay's subconscious swooned, awestruck at the sight before them. Before she could say anything he started taking off her dress, slowly, agonizingly. With delicate care he held each one of her breasts and kissed it, making her nipples harden. She let out a soft moan and a grin spread across Tom's face as he kissed his way down.

"You..are..so..beautiful.." he moaned in-between kisses. Taking off her panties with the most delicate precision, Lyndsay let out another moan.

"Yes, moan for me. Your king." And with that he thrust two fingers inside her. "Ahh, nice and wet already, and we haven't even begun yet." He spoke as he tantalizingly moved his fingers around inside her and now the other was rubbing her clit, and oh god it felt so good. She didn't think she could hold out much longer when all of a sudden his beautiful mouth was sucking her, purring into her she felt the vibrations of his tongue all through out her body.

"Please Tom" She moaned.

"As you wish" He moaned back, and began taking off his pants. Wanting to waste no time, Lindsay greedily ripped them off for him and thrust her hips up to meet his erection. And with one swift move, he was inside her. Thrusting slowly at first, his pace soon quickened and now he was moaning along with Lindsay. Within no time at all, Lyndsay felt that oh so familiar feeling and gloriously came around him, signaling his release. They both collapsed onto couch, covered in sweat, Lyndsay now laying on top of Tom, stroking his chest, basking in the after affects. Yawning, Lyndsay reached over to grab her clothes when she heard Tom.

"You don't think you're leaving this late, do you?" He said teasingly, "Stay with me, please." He begged, tenderly kissing her on the lips and lifting her chin up to look at him. And once again, it was too late for her.


	2. Chapter 2

All Was Well - Part 2

I was running. Blindly stumbling through alleyway after alleyway, but still he followed me. Relentless in his quest, unflinching and unafraid. He was closing in on me now, and my heart was about to beat out of my chest. I tried to scream but no noise came out of my mouth as he pinned me down. I started kicking and scratching trying somehow to free myself…

"Lindsay! Love, are you alright?" I'm woken up suddenly and remember that my horrific ordeal is over. 'It was just a dream' I quietly whisper into my knees, as I curl up into a ball and try to hold back tears. Without making a noise, Tom makes his way over to my side of the bed and pulls me up against him, holding me tight..protecting me. It's so embarassing for him to see me like this.. so… exposed. I'm not used to it so I try and turn away from him and hide my face; protecting whatever dignity I have left, so he can't see the tears fall. Ever so gently he caresses my face, then kissing away the tears I hear him mutter. 'I was so scared.' I don't think I was supposed to hear that so I continue to sit there with him, enjoying the silence and his strong hold on me. After a while I turn to him, wiping the tears from my eyes and lean in to kiss him, and enjoy the comforting taste of him on my lips.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm pretty embarassed."

"Lyndsay, I'm just glad you're all right. I won't ask you about it if you don't want me too."

"It was just a dream." I say, even though I trust him, I can't let him know what happened to me. Not now at least.

"How about we do something to get your mind off of it then?" He says with a wicked grin, slowly making his way over to where i'm sitting. And i'm all for it. Matching him stride for stride, I catch him off guard when I suddenly tackle him, pinning him down to the bed. I know he could throw me off at any second, but he lets me kiss my way down his neck, collar bone, chest, and abdomen. And ever so slowly I start lowering his pajama pants, making sure to kiss each and every inch of his beautiful body. I look up and catch a quick glimpse of his face. It's plastered with pure glee at what he knows is coming. He arches up his back in anticipation, and I take this opportunity to fling off his pants, revealing his growing erection. I enjoy the wonderful view as I slowly lower my head and kiss the tip of him. Then I start to feel myself get wet with anticipation. Before he knows it he's in my mouth, swirling my tongue around his shaft I move my head up and down in rythym with my hand. Slowly at first, but then quickening the pace as I hear his breathing getting faster. He tastes so delicious and I can tell he is going to come very soon so I start to quicken my pace even more. Soon I hear him exhale my name and he lets go, his sweet liquid filling my mouth. I swallow then look up at him, glee still spread across his face, and it makes me happy knowing I've pleased him.

"Now you." he winks at me, and starts rubbing my clit through my underwear.

"Wet already baby?" And I nod in pure submission, opening myself up to him. Feeling sort of spontaneous I grab my shirt and pull it over my head leaving me dressed in only my panties. Taking his time he caresses my body with his gentle hands and starts kissing me. So passionately I get lost in him, his smell, his touch, his taste, and it it glorious. Wasting no time he moves his way down to my breasts caressing them with his hands and sucking on them gentley, his kisses resume and trail down my navel until he puts his fingers in my panties massaging my most sensitive spot. I moan and he rubs faster, finally he takes off my underwear and turns me over so i'm bending on all fours. Slowly, he lifts himself onto me and then he's inside, his fulness inside of me is one of the greatest feelings ever and I let out another load moan enjoying every second. He pulls out again then thrusts into me, faster, deeper, and harder. "Oh Tom!" I cry out, the pleasure is unimaginable, with that encouragement he picks up the pace and his thrusts become faster each time, with one swift move he flips me so i'm on my back, all without breaking our precious contact then continues thrusting into me while now massaging my clit. From this new angle I can feel him hit my g-spot and then that familiar feeling comes back to me. "Let it go baby." he moans, and I fall spiraling out of control into the most wonderful orgasm as he releases into me once more.

"Well, good morning" Tom grins at me. God damn why does he have to look so sexy _all the time, _I mean we jet had sex for christ's sake and I practically want to fuck him again.

"And a very good morning to you too sir" I say as I curtsey. Tom is art my side again, pulling me into an embrace. I look into his eyes, his beautiful, blue eyes, I could get lost in them. I'm pulled back to reality by his lips on mine and his welcome taste. "Get showered and dressed," he says through grinning teeth, "I have surprise for you." I'm a little taken aback by this statement, but none the less I do as i'm told. I'd do anything to spend time with him.

While i'm in the shower I get thinking of the whirlwind that has been these past couple weeks since i've been with Tom. Filming was over, so Tom and I were at his house north of the city. Far better than my home could ever be. While interning I had got a job offer to work for them, and I had told them i'd think about it. I mean, it was a big step… living in California? Tom was here, but my family lived back east in New York. I had always planned on moving back to the city. I never planned on living here permanently… We'll see how things would work out. Stepping out of the shower I reach for a towel and head back over to the bedroom to get dressed. From the doorway I spy Tom sneak in but I ignore him, continuing to pick out what I wanted to wear. I had only grabbed a few things from my apartment before I rushed over be with Tom. Obviously I wasn't paying attention, because I had little to nothing clothes wise.

"I would suggest wearing something outdoorsy." Tom says as he kisses my cheek. Damn, outdoorsy... I think. I'm not the most athletic person, but I trust him, and grab a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

He is just too perfect. I don't know why he would want to be with me. In any life time. As we're driving along the coast I take in the sun for all it's worth, it's been a while since I've enjoyed myself as much as I do when I'm with Tom. Pretty soon we've stopped at our destination and I notice we've parked at a marina. I gasp in surprise because Tom never mentioned anything about having a boat. He comes over to my side of he car and opens the door for me, I don't think i'll ever get used to that, and taking my hand in his we start walking down the dock. Soon we stop in front of a beautiful sailboat, and Tom lifts me up onto it after he climbs on. It's one of the most beautiful boats i've ever seen, We stand on deck beneath a rigid canopy. To one side there's a table and a U-shaped bar covered in pale blue marble, which must seat at least eight people. I glance through the sliding doors to the interior of the cabin and jump, startled, when I spy someone there. The tall blond man opens the sliding doors and emerges—all tanned, curly-haired, and brown-eyed—wearing a faded pink short-sleeved polo shirt, shorts, and deck shoes. He must be in his early thirties.

"James." Tom beams. "Tom! Welcome back." They shake hands. "Lyndsay, this is James Cross. James, my girlfriend, Lyndsay Wilson." Girlfriend! I almost faint right there, he's never said that before. I didn't even know we were official. I shakes James's hand and follow Tom up to the captain's loft. As soon as we're alone he pulls me into a tight embrace, his hands greedily twisting through my hair and his tongue searching every inch of my mouth.

"Be right back." He says, I'm so stunned by his sudden stop, but then I notice James standing at the door so I sheepishly turn away as my cheeks turn bright red. Sitting in the captain's chair I can see Tom and James playing around on deck as they get things ready, untying ropes, tying ropes, lifting sails and all other sorts of thing I have no clue of. Over the wind I can hear Tom yell up something about starting the engine, so I press the button he told me earlier and hear the engine roar to life. Pretty soon I feel Tom come up beside me and put my hands and his on the wheel, helping me to guide _The Vision _out of the harbor.

I have never been so scared as I have in this moment. I realize that i'm too happy and I think i'm starting to fall in love with him, that I need him too much. That if anything happens between us and we separate I might die. I know then what I have to do.

Ok! hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it was a long time coming but i've just been super busy getting ready for college to start. Don't worry, I usually write faster so the next one will be out soon. Any feedback would be great. And thank you for reading =)


	3. Chapter 3

**All Was Well – Part 3**

He is very different from any other man I've ever known, so sweet and passionate, charming and mysterious, smart, funny. I don't think there's anyone out there that's quite like him, no one that even comes close to him and for that I was afraid, afraid of what I couldn't help to feel for him because I knew I wasn't allowed to. You can't control that, I couldn't do it and I fell for him, so very deeply, I loved him with all my heart and soul, and every time I heard him laughing, every time we touched, every time he looked at me with those beautiful eyes that one could never quite tell what color they are, I loved him even more. The pain this brought upon me was something I never knew I could feel, this strange form of bliss that comes to fall down in a matter of seconds and turn into the most devastating pain at the single and smallest reminder that the deepest feeling I ever felt for anyone wasn't requited.

Very quickly I realized I couldn't go on living like that, pain was consuming me and as weeks passed I started to feel him different towards me, he just wasn't the same, there was something different in his eyes, in the way he looked at me, in the way he kissed me, something had changed, and that only made my resolve all the more clear. I had to go back home, leave while I still felt alive, I knew that I had to take the first step, be the one to make the decision because I knew I couldn't survive if he was the one who told me we had to go our separate ways. Control, it's always all about control, or at least pretending to have it, I thought that if I could say to myself that I was the one who made the choice it wouldn't hurt as much.

That day I woke up and after barely sleeping I felt physically and emotionally exhausted, I sighed as I remembered we had a party to attend this evening. I turned on my side to see him, his back was facing me and I softly brushed a finger over his naked skin, barely touching him as I didn't want to wake him up. _He always sleeps in just his briefs, how I love that about him_. My eyes started to tear up as I made my decision, I would leave that same night, I was going to tell him that I felt unwell and couldn't go with him to the party, it wasn't at all a lie, I didn't feel at all well, I felt so broken that I feared I could burst into tears at any moment. I would use that time to pack my things and think of the last words I would say to him before returning to my life, before picking the pieces left of me and trying to put them all together hoping they would be enough for me to move on with my life.

"Good morning." He purred as he rolled over towards me. With a half smile on my face I reciprocated his well wishes and kissed him.

"Are you ready for the dinner tonight love?"

"Actually.." I replied. "I'm not feeling that great, I think you might have to go without me." I could immediately see the look of disappointment on his face and in shame I turned away from him.

"Don't worry Lindsay." He whispered. "I understand." Kissing me on the check he got out of bed and left for the shower. A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized these moments would be our last. And the fact that he didn't know made it all that much worse, I couldn't help myself from letting a few more tears fall as I fell back asleep.

When I woke up I could tell the light had dimmed, and suddenly realizing Tom would be leaving soon I sprung out of bed. I had so much to do before I left, 'stupid, so stupid' I whispered to myself as I grabbed my computer. Going onto the airline's website I half hoped there would be no tickets left to New York, but what am I kidding. I'm in California and I'm going to New York, practically the two capitols of the U.S. of course there would be tickets. And there were. My heart dropped as I pressed the confirmation button realizing this was the end… of everything. Now wanting to just leave, to end the pain, I quickly packed what little I had and threw the bag underneath the bed, disgusted with myself.

"You're awake." Tom said. With obvious pain in his voice he made his way over to the bed and sat down next to me. He was already dressed in his suit for the premiere, a crisp, seemingly new suit, with a bowtie to match. Damn he was so gorgeous. He spoke, snapping me back to reality.

"Are you feeling any better?" He said with faint hope in his voice. I shook my head and I couldn't even look at him. 'He knows Lindsay, he's not ignorant.' I sighed. He touched my face, slightly at first, as if he didn't know whether or not he should go on. But I leaned in to him. Taking this as an okay, he kissed me. And it was the saddest kiss I've ever tasted. There was so much pain I had to pull away.

"You'll be here when I get back Lindsay?" And at that question, I physically flinched.

"Yes." I lied. And with that, he nodded and went out the door.

Now that was the last time I would ever see him. And I couldn't take it, my heart, my poor fragile heart just broke. Too many times had my heart been bruised and kicked around, taken for granted. And this time it was me doing the beating. I felt the tears start to run down my face, they wouldn't stop. Distracting myself I wrote a letter to Tom poorly explaining how much I loved him and why. Why I did what I was doing. Now starting the bath I began to slip out of my clothes, tears now pouring from my eyes. They were uncontrollable now, I was sobbing. Climbing into the now filled bathtub I sat up, hugging onto my knees as I tried to stop shaking, to stop crying, but I couldn't stop, I was falling apart. All of a sudden the door of the bathroom opened and there he was, eyes bright with unshed tears as he looked at me, we didn't speak a single word, just looked at each other with eyes full of sorrow. I realized he had been there the whole time, standing on the other side of the door hearing me cry for the first time, knowing well he was the reason. He took his jacket off and placed it over the sink, I kept holding onto my knees. _Someone once told me that people do that to protect themselves and in that moment I believed it._

He took off his shoes, kicking them away as he loosened his tie, he took it off without ever looking away from me, I looked down as he walked over to me, rolling up the sleeves of his pristine white shirt, still practically fully clothed he carefully stepped into the tub. My gaze still avoiding him because I was ashamed, ashamed of what I felt for him, ashamed of the way I was dealing with my pain. He crouched down in front of me and held my face between his hands, guiding my glance up to meet his. He smiled at me, the sweetest smile as tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes were sparkling and I closed mine praying for him to kiss me, praying with all my strength for him to love me back.

My body trembled as I felt him getting closer, his lips met mine and I could taste his tears in his kiss as I returned it with all the love I had in me, his hands went to the small of my back and he pulled me up to him, both of us barely fitting in the tub, his clothes completely wet as his hands ran up and down my back. I broke the kiss to look at him, his eyes opening slowly to meet mine, his white shirt soaking wet and sticking to his skin, I looked at his chest as I slowly began to unbutton his shirt, he brushed my wet hair back, looking down at me as I opened his shirt, running my hands over his bare torso I planted soft kisses over his wet skin, kissing my way to his sweet lips once again and I softly pressed myself against him as we shared the softest, deepest kiss.

Our kiss quickly becoming more passionate as his hands kept roaming all over me, my naked body pressed against him and I felt him groaning into our kiss with frustration at the space limitation. I giggled into his mouth and he stood up pulling me up with him, never breaking the kiss he got out of the tub and lifted me up and carried me over to the bedroom.

Both of us soaking wet as he gently placed me on the bed, taking off the rest of his clothes he tossed them away. "You came back" I said as he covered my naked body with his own. "I couldn't leave you" He said, looking at me with that same look I still couldn't figure out. I closed my eyes and kissed him, over and over, warm and wet delight as our tongues danced with one another. I could never get enough of the sweetness of his lips, of the feeling of his teeth when he bites down my bottom lip, of how his beard tickles my face as he smiles into our kiss.

He broke the kiss to brush his lips down to my neck, our wet bodies already trembling as he pried my legs apart to settle himself between them. Kissing, licking, nibbling on the sensitive skin of my neck as I entangled my fingers in his curls, softly playing with his hair as I pressed him up against me. His hands exploring me, gently tracing over every curve, almost as if wanting to memorize them before not being able to feel them ever again. I moaned his name over and over, he was being so gentle, so tender, so loving, my name pouring from his lips in soft purrs making me shiver. His hands went to my breasts cupping one with each hand as he began to move his body over mine, his passion rising and spreading outward, I felt him growing harder against me and I yearned to welcome him inside me.

He moved down over me, slowly licking his way to take one of my breasts into his mouth, his eyes closed as he licked and sucked on it, my back arching and my body shaking at the sensation, I needed him. "Please" I whispered. "Please, Tom" and he ignored my begging. One of his hands cupping the breast he wasn't ravishing and the other one on my folds, he trailed those long and slender fingers up and down before starting to massage me, rubbing them over my clit, softly, slowly.

My breathing was ragged and I felt already close. "Kiss me" I managed to mutter and he looked up and smiled at me. "Please, Tom… I need you" At my words his hand stopped moving and he claimed my lips again in a passionate kiss, I felt his hand on mine and he placed it over his hard member, I wrapped my fingers around it, growing so hard and hot under my touch, his hand still over mine as we both guided the tip of his cock to rub it over my wetness. He gasped into my mouth as he slowly entered me, I couldn't help to bite him as he did and our kiss was more chaotic as he buried himself completely into me. He began to move, pulling out until just the head was planted in me only to push harder as if wanting to get deeper into me with every thrust. His moans reaching my ears only making my pleasure all the more intense. I moaned his name like a prayer, knowing well it would be the last time I would and for that I wanted to enjoy it as much as possible, to say it over and over until I no longer had any voice left in me, almost as if that way I could get him out of me, out of my heart.

My moans and cries getting louder as I felt the flame of pleasure threatening to burn me from within, he kept pushing inside, faster, harder, growling and moaning as his pace only seemed to become stronger, the wetness that covered our bodies was now from the heat of our pleasure and I began to lose myself, seeing everything through a blurry haze as he buried his face on the curve between my neck and shoulder. "Tom…" My voice barely a whisper and I heard him moaning my name in return, my eyes closed as I began to shake. He hooked both his arms under my legs and lifted them both high, I was now even more open to welcome him deeper inside me, I opened my eyes and I saw him, looking down at me as he kept pushing, thrusting fully into me, the sound of our moans, of our bodies smacking against one another filling the air around us. And then we couldn't hold it any longer, gazes locked as we came in perfect sync, my hips moving erratically against him as his thrusts began to fade, my toes curling up, every muscle tensing and every fiber in my body burning with astounding pleasure. We moaned each other's name one last time, almost completely out of breath as he gave his final push, deepest thrust for him to let it all out, his essence hot as it flowed inside me and I took it all within me.

I could barely see clearly, his half lidded blue eyes staring deep into mine as he was still planted deep inside me, I feared the moment he would leave me and I pulled him closer to me. Taking my face to his neck I inhaled in the sweet scent of his sweaty skin, he turned us around and held me tight against him, I did not dare to say anything as I felt there were no words needed, no words to change who we were, what we felt, what I had to do.

I felt his long fingers brushing my hair as he kissed the top of my head. _How I love it when he does that_. I looked up at him, thinking how much I would miss him, everything about him, he turned us on our sides and pulled out of me, I said nothing and took it as a sign for me to leave and turned around. "I need to say something to you before you leave" He said as I was about to stand up and I turned back to face him again. "Yes" I said, my voice already breaking. "I… I don't want you to leave" I closed my eyes, feeling my heart sinking into my chest. "I can't stay, I can't" I said, my eyes still closed as I knew that if I looked at him I would burst into tears. "Why not?" He asked and I replied nothing. "Come on, darling, I need you" I turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, I was already crying. "You don't" I said and I felt him moving, his arms then wrapped tight around me as he kneeled on the bed behind me. "I do, I do need you, I… I love you" He said, a deep sigh came from me almost involuntarily and I turned around to see him, he smiled at me and his eyes were sparkling with tears, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, my heart so full of love and happiness that I had no idea what to do, I just looked at him and smiled with all the happiness I was feeling. "I love you too, so very much, I love you so much, Tom" I finally managed to say and then I kissed him, both of us smiling into the kiss with so much joy and love we could barely keep our lips away from each other.

I don't think I need to say to you that I didn't board my flight the next morning.

_(To Be Continued…)_


End file.
